Cold as Ice
by Worus
Summary: Finn Cold only cared about survival, until his partner in crime convinces him to become a Huntsman with ey get new allies and new adventures.
''Look who we have here, a little pocket thief. Put your hands in the air.'' The policeman said, coming closer to Finn. ''Let me guess, you got tired of your parents and ran away.''

''Not exactly. They got killed, but first my father built my gun. The only thing I care about.'' Finn answered, having planned exactly what he would do and put his hands in the air.

''Is that so, little brat?'' The cop advanced on him, pointing with the gun at his head. ''How about I take the only thing you care about, what will you do then?'' He snatched the gun of my belt and examined it. ''Weird looking. Bet your father was some crazy old guy.'' He said, obviously trying to make Finn mad.

''Don't you dare talk about him like that!'' Finn said, rising his voice a little, but not enough to get attention. He planned everything, and everything was going according to his plan.

''I can do what I want.'' He continued to examine the weapon. As soon as he pointed it at his head, Finn said: ''Lisa Snart.'' and waited about 2 seconds. Then, from the direction of the cop, a little voice said: ''Voice activation detected.''

''Wha-'' Before the policeman could finish his sentence, the Cold Gun shot and froze his face, creating an icy mask.

Finn walked up to him and wanted to take his weapon back, but an arrow almost hit his hand.

''I've heard about you before.'' said a girl with a green hood and a bow.

''That's too bad, because I don't appreciate attention.'' Finn answered, trying to make out any facial features.

''Well, you have it now. But I'm not a cop.'' She said, dropping her bow.

''What do you want then?'' he asked, trying to buy time, so that he could make a plan.

''I've followed you for a while. It's interesting how you always manage to get out of… unpleasant situations.'' Her head turned to the body of the now deceased policeman. ''You know, that guy is infamous for being a little too brutal with criminals. I think you did the world a favor.''

''Well, I'm not the hero-type.'' Finn told her, then crouching to take his weapon. Immediately, he saw the girl pick up her bow and aim at him.

''You wouldn't hit me if you tried. Now excuse me while I steal some more things.'' I said, walking back slowly. As soon as she shot her arrow, he activated his semblance. Everything slowed down, including himself and the arrow. He made a step to the right, and the arrow passed by him.

''Interesting…'' she said. ''You know, the reason I came here for was to ask you for an alliance.''

I lowered the gun that I wanted to shoot in 3 seconds. ''What do you need an alliance for?'' Finn asked, still pointing at her feet, just in case.

''We're both criminals. I mean, I give a bit to the people who need it, and only steal from those who deserve it, but still a criminal.'' she said. ''But let's discuss this somewhere else, I can hear other cops looking for their buddy not too far from here.''

 _2 years later_

''Have you ever thought about becoming a huntsman?'' Llinos asked Finn, pulling down her hood, so that her short brown hair was revealed. ''When I was little and still had parents. They always talked about how important that job is and how honorable. They just didn't do it because they had me to care about and thought it would be terrible to die and leave me alone.'' I told her, thinking back.

''They sound like cool people.'' she said, biting of a piece of the bread she stole a few minutes ago. ''I think I'm gonna become a huntress.'' she said, seemingly observing her remaining bread more closely.

''Are you kidding?'' Finn said, staring at her in disbelief. ''We're criminals. Do you think they will just let you become a huntress?''

''They don't know our names or our faces. We could just do it. We won't have to steal anymore. We learned enough to be accepted in a school like Beacon Academy.'' She didn't seem to be joking.

''You're really serious?'' he asked her again. ''Yes, I am. Other than you, I actually do want to help others sometimes.''

''So, you're just gonna apply? You don't have an address or something like that, they won't be able to contact you if you get accepted. IF you get accepted.'' Finn could count at least three more problems, but he doubted it would be any help. He won't be able to stop her from becoming a huntress.

''I'll figure something out. Will you go with me?'' she said, looking at him.

''Sure, you'd die on your first mission without me.''


End file.
